Can I sit here?
by Sjannie
Summary: Hunk is cooking while the other are busy doing something else. Romelle walks towards him and she looks troubled. Hunk wonders what's wrong and decides to ask. [Hunk x Romelle]


**Voltron Fanfic**

Romelle X Hunk / Hunk x Romelle

 _Can I sit here?_

 **Summary:** Hunk is cooking while the other are busy doing something else. Romelle walks towards him and she looks troubled. Hunk wonders what's wrong and decides to ask.

 **Warning: Spoilers ! (nothing specific but this was written after watching episode 1, season 7)**

 _I do not own Voltron._

* * *

''Can I sit here?'' Romelle asks as she gestures to the empty three stump that serves as a bench. Hunk is cooking, using the fire Keith and Krolia made. At least those two have a lot of experience with living outside. The others are busy doing other things. Hunk must admit he really misses the castle. He never realised they had it so good with the castle.

''Of course you can.'' He says as he focuses his attention back to his cooking. But he cannot help glancing at Romelle. She looks troubled.

''Hey is something wrong?'' He says as he turns his body so that he is facing her.

''No not really...'' She begins but then she looks a little bit more unsure and then continues. ''It is just...everything went _sooo_ fast.'' She says while making gestures with her hands.

Hunk just waits patiently for Romelle to find the words to say what she wants to say and gives an encouraging nod for her to continue. He finds it nice that she is also expressive with her hands just like him.

''I mean it feels like it was just yesterday that I met Keith and Krolia and that I found out the truth about Lotor, that I told _you guys_ the truth about Lotor.'' She says as she gestures with her hands towards Hunk. ''And then you guys fought him and won, the fight was by the way very scary to see I though you guys would die.''

''Yeah I think that also a lot but we always survive _somehow_.'' Hunk shrugs.

''You won and then Allura brought ...Shiro right? '' Romelle asks and Hunk nods.

''Allura brought Shiro back to life and then we just _move on_.'' She gestures with her hands as she moves them from her left side together to her right side in a fast movement.

''And I haven't even progressed the fact that Lotor lost, or all that is going on in the universe because we didn't have access to that information on the Colony. I am still progressing what happened to all my friends and I feel lost. Like I can't really explain it but everything is going _way too fast._ Everyone is moving on but I am not ready for that just... but I also do not have time to get ready because we are already getting _thrown in another adventure_.'' She says as she makes the movement with her hands of throwing something on the ground.

''I know that feeling.'' Hunk says as he sits next to Romelle while still keeping an eye on his cooking.

''And I had a purpose with coming to you guys, telling you the truth about Lotor but now...what am I suppose to do now? I have a feeling I am only extra baggage. That I am slowing you guys down. I want to help you but all I seem to accomplish is yelling, screaming and feeling afraid and I feel useless.''

''Hey.'' Hunk begins and Romelle turns her head from looking down to looking at Hunk.

''I am happy that you are here with us.''

''You are?'' Romelle raises an eyebrow. '' Because now you are not the only one yelling and screaming and saying how dangerous everything is?''

''That too.'' Hunk says. ''But it is kind of reassuring to know that I am not the only one being afraid and feeling like things are going too fast. That I am not the only one who has to tell the others they are being reckless. We haven't really talked about that much with the team. But I really am happy you are here sitting next to me. ''

''Thank you.'' Romelle says as she blushes slightly.

''Now I am not the only voice of reason on this team and we really needed another one because the other don't listen to me.'' Hunk says and Romelle lets a little laugh out. It makes Hunk smile.

''If it was not for you we would never have known the truth about Lotor. I kind of get the feeling of needing time to adjust and find your place. I felt exactly the same when we first found the blue lion and went to the castle of lions and became paladins. It felt like I was the only one who couldn't keep up with the events while the others could. But then when there finally were little moments of time I found myself being able to adjust and I found my place. I am sure that you just need more time and that you will find away with dealing with everything going so fast.'' Hunk explains.

Romelle stays quiet, letting the words sink in and thinking about them.

''But if you want to help, you could help me with cooking. If you want?'' Hunk proposes as he stands up to go back to his cooking.

''I'd love to but won't I mess it up? I mean I do know how to cook but-''

''It is fine you could never do worse than Lance, Pidge and Coran.'' He laughs and Romelle gives him a smile as he hands her a knife to help cutting more food to throw in the soup he is cooking.

''Thank you.'' The smile she gives him make his own cheeks turn red.

''Your welcome.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I am sorry if the characters seem ooc. I have never really written Hunk before and I have only seen the first episode of season 7 so Romelle might also seem OOC. When I watched the trailer for season 7 and saw Hunk and Romelle sitting next to each other I thought _Is this going to be a ship?_ At first I wasn't really into it because they barely interacted in season 6 but to be fair she barely interacted with anyone in that season but anyways, after I watched the first episode of season 7 I do ship them now, kind of. I also shipped her with Keith but either of them is fine. I decided to write this and upload it before watching the others episodes because maybe watching the other episodes will make me lose my motivation to write this because I don't know how the season will go. Please tell me what you think about it and with who you ship Romelle and why.


End file.
